<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sacrifice by ScribbledGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907897">Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost'>ScribbledGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockwarming, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Pollen, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbledGhost/pseuds/ScribbledGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskey gets hit with a mysterious amorous agent, and he starts asking for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d known something had gone horribly wrong with your mission from the moment Whiskey had stopped talking.</p><p>It was supposed to be something quick and easy, just a get in and get out reconnaissance mission. But your cover had gotten blown, and in the ensuing scuffle, Agent Whiskey had managed to take a dart full of an unknown substance to the neck.</p><p>Of course, you’d called for a full remote medical workup as you rushed him back to the Statesman jet, but you feared that the damage was done. Whiskey had gone silent; still managing to maintain his calculated composure while you felt fear pouring off of him in waves.</p><p>As soon as you’d gotten back to the jet, Whiskey had locked himself in the one bedroom on the plane. He’d ignored your desperate knocks and pleas for him to open the door, and you’d had to settle for sitting in one of the chairs near it as you waited for the medical tech’s report on your long-time mission partner. You could hear faint mumbles coming from the room, but it wasn’t clear enough to make out any words that Whiskey might have been saying.</p><p>It wasn’t long before you heard Ginger’s voice chime through your earpiece.</p><p>“Well, the good news is that it’s not poison,” she said immediately. You let out a sigh of relief, but you were no fool. You instantly picked up on the underlying message.</p><p>“If there’s good news,” you said, “then there must be bad news.”</p><p>“Well…” Ginger paused, trying to choose her words carefully before sighing in resignation, “I might as well put it plainly, considering he’s your partner. The dart that hit Agent Whiskey was loaded with some kind of amorous agent. We’ve had some preliminary experience with it before, but not much, so there’s not a lot I can tell you. Other than it makes the target’s libido skyrocket to such a degree that going without the… <em>help</em> of someone else… is painful. Self-containment doesn’t seem to alleviate the symptoms either.”</p><p>You took a moment to process her words. You’d heard whispers about such a drug around Statesman. One that pretty much incapacitated a person for hours, rendering the person so aroused it became unbearable. Rumor had it that you could try to pleasure yourself as much as you wanted, but the only way to relieve any of the symptoms was to have someone else with you. According to those who supposedly had first- or second-hand knowledge of it, without that other person to take care of your arousal, you’d essentially be lying there for hours feeling like your every nerve ending was on fire.</p><p>“Oh, and… Agent?” Ginger asked, bringing you back out of your head.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“…. he’s asking for you.”</p><p>Your heart felt as though it had screeched to a halt.</p><p>“… me?” You asked.</p><p>“Yes, you,” Ginger repeated. Sensing your disbelief, she continued, “oh, come on. You can’t be <em>that</em> surprised. Everyone knows the two of you have been dancing around each other since you started working together. He trusts you. More than anyone else. Shouldn’t be that big of a surprise that he’s asking for you in a time like this.”</p><p>You felt heat rise to your face as she spoke. Sure, you’d been harboring feelings for Whiskey since your first mission together, but you would have never guessed he felt the same way.</p><p>Hell of a time for <em>that</em> information to come to light.</p><p>“But,” Ginger interjected again, “you don’t have to go to him. He can last until you touch down, then we can sedate him until the effects wear off.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna let him writhe in agony, Ginger,” you said, “we’ve got <em>hours</em> until we’re back.”</p><p>“The choice is yours, Agent,” she said, “though if you’re worried about overstepping Whiskey’s boundaries, well… I wouldn’t be.”</p><p>With that, the communication link clicked off, and you were left to contemplate your choice. You couldn’t leave Whiskey to just be in <em>that</em> kind of pain for the rest of your flight. But you couldn’t bring yourself to take advantage of him like this, either.</p><p>You removed your earpiece, got up, walked to the bedroom door slowly, and knocked again, though this time much less frantically than you had before.</p><p>“Whiskey?” You ventured, “….Whiskey, Ginger told me what’s going on. You can let me in. It’s okay. I want to help.”</p><p>You heard a nearly feral growl come from the other side of the door, followed by Whiskey’s voice.</p><p>“No,” he grunted. He sounded like he was talking through his teeth, trying to maintain what little composure he had left, “no. I can’t let you do that. I won’t.”</p><p>“Whiskey, I know you’ve been asking for me,” you said, “and I know you’re gonna be in agony unless someone helps.”</p><p>“Don’t want you doin’ somethin’ you’ll regret,” he replied shortly, “can’t… can’t force you to do this.”</p><p>“You’re not forcing me,” you said, “but I don’t want to take advantage of <em>you</em>, either. If you really don’t want this, I’ll leave. But if you want my help, I’m freely offering it.”</p><p>“Can’t take advantage of me when it’s somethin’ I want,” Whiskey panted, “I want it. <em>Fuck</em>, I’ve wanted you so bad for so fuckin’ <em>long</em>. But not… not like this. Not with… not with you pityin’ me.”</p><p>“I’m not doing this out of pity, Whiskey,” you said firmly, “I’m… I’m doing this because I want it, too.”</p><p>Whiskey let out another groan, the last bit of his composure slipping away from him.</p><p>“Alright,” he breathed, “Alright, fine. But I suggest you strip before I unlock this door, or those clothes are gettin’ ripped off of you.”</p><p>You felt like someone had punched the air from your lungs, but you still began removing your clothes as he requested. Within moments, you were completely bare, and you took a deep breath before speaking again.</p><p>“Okay,” you said, “you can open up.”</p><p>The next few moments happened in a blur. Before you could fully comprehend what was happening, Whiskey was yanking the door open, pulling you into the room, then shutting the door again before pinning you against it. His lips found yours in a bruising kiss, and the moan he let out as he connected with you was as if he’d been doused with water after being set aflame. You vaguely registered the fact that he was completely bare as well, his cock already leaking against your stomach as he pressed himself to you. His hands groped and grabbed at you, desperate to get as close to you as possible.</p><p>“Whiskey-“ you breathed against his lips, but he promptly cut you off.</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” he said firmly, “no. If we’re gonna do this, you call me Jack, you understand me?”</p><p>You nodded mutely, and Jack pulled you into another bruising kiss. His hand immediately found your folds, and he moaned as if he were wounded when he found you already wet. He plunged two fingers into you, beginning to scissor them against your slick as he buried his face in your neck.</p><p>“All I could think about…” he said with a hard swallow, “all I could think about was you. I was on fire and I couldn’t breathe and it felt like someone was stabbin’ me in the gut, but all I could think about was gettin’ you in here and <em>fuckin</em>’ you right. All I could think about was gettin’ my cock in that gorgeous pussy that I’ve been thinkin’ about for <em>months</em>.”</p><p>You groaned as you involuntarily clenched your walls around his fingers.</p><p>“I felt <em>that</em>, baby,” Jack said with a low chuckle as he brought his face back up to yours, “tell me babygirl: you been thinkin’ about me too? Hm?”</p><p>His blown, dark eyes betrayed the saccharine tone he was using. He may have been talking sweet, but he was staring at you like you were prey.</p><p>“Yes,” You blurted out, “yes. Been thinking about you too, Jack.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked, his grin growing, “You been thinkin’ about me takin’ you to bed, sweetheart? Layin’ you down and givin’ you everythin’ you want?”</p><p>You nodded with a whine, and without warning Jack removed his fingers from you, gave you an open-mouthed kiss, then dropped to his knees. Before you could come back to your senses enough to ask him what he was doing, he lifted one of your legs onto his shoulder and surged forward, burying his face into your core.</p><p>You lurched your back away from the door with a cry as your hands tangled themselves in Jack’s hair to steady yourself. The sounds coming from him were obscene; a mix of needy moans and wet sounds as he devoured you like a man starved.</p><p>Your hips began to grind themselves on Jack’s face of their own accord, something that he not only took in stride but also matched the pace of. Just as your first climax began to coil within you, Jack hold on you tightened into a vice grip as he stilled with a low moan against your skin.</p><p>Through your haze of arousal, you realized that Jack must have cum untouched, must have reached his peak simply by tasting you. The notion of that alone was enough to ratchet up your impending orgasm, and with a few more sucks and flicks of Jack’s tongue, you were coming undone in his hands. Your body and mind fell apart, and you were at Jack’s mercy as he slowed his pace to gently help build you back up again.</p><p>Once the stars had faded from your vision, he stood back to his full height. You took the opportunity to wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. He wrapped one arm around you, held one of your legs around his hips with the other, and immediately thrust his cock into you to the hilt in one push, punching a moan from your throat.</p><p>“I thought you already came,” you mumbled, surprised he was already hard enough again to properly fuck into you.</p><p>“I <em>did</em>,” he breathed, beginning to piston his hips into you, “you tasted so good I couldn’t help it. Didn’t even have to touch myself.”</p><p>Of course. The drug he’d gotten hit with must remove any kind of refractory period. Jack would probably remain hard until the drug’s effects wore off.</p><p>The orgasm he’d had from eating you out hadn’t been enough to douse any of the fire in his veins, judging by the bruising, punishing pace he was taking now. It was nothing if not desperate in nature, and you found yourself helpless to do anything but hold your arms around his neck and hold onto him as you felt the previous sting of overstimulation fade into a blinding pleasure. Jack alternated between sliding his tongue along yours and nudging his forehead against yours long enough to talk to you, the drug also apparently removing any kind of inhibition with his words while you were unable to form any sound other than moans and whines.</p><p>“You taste so fuckin’ good, baby. Never tasted anythin’ so good. Like drinkin’ water after bein’ in the desert.”</p><p><em>Kiss</em>.</p><p>“Feel so good. You feel so good. Never wanna leave this pussy. Want it to be all mine.”</p><p><em>Kiss</em>.</p><p>“Have <em>no idea</em> how long I’ve wanted this. Never thought you’d ever let me do this.”</p><p>
  <em>Kiss.</em>
</p><p>“Gonna cum. Gonna cum. Can I cum inside you, babygirl? Please?”</p><p>All you could manage was a whine as you nodded your head, but this apparently wasn’t good enough for Jack.</p><p>“Words, baby,” he panted, “gotta… gotta hear you say it.”</p><p>“You can cum inside me, Jack,” you finally managed, and that was all the permission Jack needed. He gave you a handful of hard, deep thrusts before stilling completely, gritting out curses and approximations of your name.</p><p>As he came down from his high, a modicum of heat dissipated from the room. You could feel him inside you, still hard and insistent and far from sated, but post-orgasm haze at least allowed him to pull his cock from you and unwrap your leg from around his waist. You took the opportunity to press a handful of slow, sweet kisses to his lips, which Jack blessedly made no move to hasten or deepen.</p><p>“We’ve probably got a few minutes before…” he started, “…before it starts burnin’ again. You… you can leave if you want.”</p><p>“No,” you replied softly, “I won’t leave. Not unless you want me to.”</p><p>“No, no,” Jack said quickly, tenderly kissing you again, “I don’t want ya to leave.”</p><p>“Then I won’t,” you stayed, giving him a gentle smile that he readily returned.</p><p>“How about you go lie down then, sweetheart?” He asked, “At least get comfortable.”</p><p>“I will,” you murmured, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, “but I want to do something else first.”</p><p>You saw his brows furrow ever so slightly, but you maintained your resolve and placed your hands on his chest before gently pushing him backwards towards the bed. His own hands placed themselves over yours as he let you move him, and when the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, he instinctively sat back onto it. As he did, you knelt down to your knees, sliding your hands away from his and down his body.</p><p>“Honey, y-you don’t haveta do this,” Jack stammered, but you wouldn’t hear it.</p><p>“I want to,” you said simply as you took his length in hand. You gave him a few experimental strokes, and you felt his hips rise ever so slightly to meet you as you did. You leaned in, licking a broad stripe up the underside of his shaft before taking the head of his cock into your mouth. Jack’s breathing was labored, and out of the corner of your eye you saw him desperately clenching his fists into the sheets below him.</p><p>You closed your eyes as you began to slide him further into your mouth, tasting the combined releases of both of you on your tongue. Part of you wondered how long he’d be able to keep his composure if you simply kept your head still, warming his cock on your tongue and nothing more. But that was an experiment for another time.</p><p>Your head bobbed along his length, one of your hands pumping what you couldn’t reach with your mouth at the same pace. The sounds curling from Jack’s chest were divine; a mixture of low groans and sighs as he kept his hands on the mattress.</p><p>But it didn’t take long for the drug’s effect to fade back into Jack’s consciousness, and his hips began to grind into you in an attempt to chase your warmth. You could tell the heat was beginning to burn Jack once more, and you took the last opportunity you could to release his cock from your mouth just long enough to speak to him.</p><p>“Here,” you said, grabbing his right hand off of the bed and placing it on your head, “fuck my mouth if you want. You won’t hurt me.”</p><p>The moan that came from Jack in response sounded positively wounded, like you’d just knocked all the air from his lungs. You wrapped your lips around his cock once more, and once he felt your heat engulf him, it seemed the last bit of self-restraint he had snapped away in an instant.</p><p>He bucked into your mouth, alternating between holding your head still for him to fuck into and pulling it further into his length. You kept your hand wrapped around him, letting him take you at his own pace. Meanwhile, you used your free hand to rub at your clit, chasing your own pleasure while Jack was taking his.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, that’s it,” he groaned above you, “touch yourself for me. Get yourself off while I fuck this pretty mouth, baby.”</p><p>All you could do in response was moan around his cock while continuing to circle your clit with your fingers. Between your current position and how well Jack had fucked into you mere minutes earlier, you found yourself hurtling towards a second orgasm much faster than you were prepared for. Without warning, you fell into your ecstasy with a high-pitched whine around Jack’s cock.</p><p>“Fuck <em>yes</em>,” Jack said through gritted teeth, “you sound so goddamn <em>pretty</em> when you cum, babygirl. And I’m gonna hear that sound a <em>lot</em> more before I’m done with you.”</p><p>Jack himself continued to piston his hips into your mouth, eventually bringing his free hand up to your head as well to help pull you to him. Still coming down from your high, you were helpless to do anything but close your eyes and focus on the feeling of him sliding along your tongue as he chased the back of your throat.</p><p>“Open those eyes,” Jack commanded, “wanna see you look at me when I cum.”</p><p>Your eyes opened slowly, so overwhelmed with pleasure to the point of your eyelids being too heavy to move. But once they did, and you stared up at Jack with large doe eyes, that was enough to send him over the edge. He thrust into your mouth as deep as he could manage, his release coating the back of your throat as he groaned lowly through his climax. You took care to breathe through your nose as you felt his warmth spill, never taking your eyes from him.</p><p>Jack slowly removed his cock from your mouth, and you gulped in several breaths once he did so. His hands slid from the top of your head down to your cheeks, cradling your face as he bent over to reach you.</p><p>“Come here, come here,” he murmured, pulling you to him to let his lips slot against yours. Once your lips were merged, he moved his hands down to help you up, up, up, until you were standing at full height before him. His breathing was deep, the burning sensation from the amorous agent easing its stranglehold on him if only for a moment.</p><p>“So good,” he said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss at the valley of skin between your breasts, “so good for me, sweetheart.”</p><p>One of your hands carded tenderly through his hair as you ran your other along his upper back, feeling the heated, vaguely sticky skin there. A rare moment of tenderness between the two of you among the still-burning embers of a wildfire.</p><p>“Come on,” he murmured, pulling you towards the bed, “lie down with me, sugar.”</p><p>You smiled as you followed his lead, letting him move up the bed to the pillows while you crawled into bed next to him. You let him pull you in for a series of gentle kisses before lying on your side to face him. Jack immediately wrapped an arm around your middle, pulling you to him while he rested his forehead on yours and let your scent flood his lungs.</p><p>At first, you thought the drug he’d been injected with had dissipated enough to let him sleep, if only for a few minutes. But you could still feel his hardened length against your abdomen, and it didn’t take long before Jack’s breathing to become more labored as he started to grind against you while pressing open-mouthed kisses to your lips.</p><p>“Burns,” Jack mumbled, a simple statement that conveyed so much more, “Again, babygirl? Please? Just… just one more. Just one more.”</p><p>“You can have me as many times as you want, Jack,” you told him softly. You lifted your leg and moved it forward to settle against his hip, exposing yourself to him and inviting him in once again. He smiled almost drunkenly as he took the offer without hesitation, moving the arm he had around you to help guide himself into you before returning it to its previous spot. He thrust into you slowly this time, letting out a deep sigh into the space between you.</p><p>His hips moved in fluid, rolling motions, pushing his cock into your depths as far as it would go in gentle waves. Jack’s actions weren’t as needy, weren’t as desperate as they had been before, which you hoped was a sign of the drug’s effects beginning to wane. From what little you’d heard around headquarters, you guessed that Jack would probably be allowed to sleep for a brief period after this, but would likely wake up with fire in his veins again. But you could cross that bridge when you got there.</p><p>For now, you only focused on the slow roll of his hips, his arm around you, and his lips on yours, still murmuring soft words in between his kisses.</p><p>“Feel so good, baby,” he said slowly, “please… please don’t leave after this. Please stay.”</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Jack,” you said, knowing he was asking you to stay long after the drug’s effects faded and the two of you left the jet to return to your normal lives.</p><p>“I‘ll stay,” you continued, and in the sinews and fibers of your being, you knew you meant it.</p><p>“Good,” he said softly with a smitten smile filled with pure adoration, “Good.”</p><p>His hips increased their pace, but continued at a speed that still could have been considered slow. Certainly much slower than they had been driving into you before. Jack continued to press warm kisses to your lips, breaking away every so often to rest his forehead on yours again. His eyes rarely left yours when they were open, and you saw multitudes within them.</p><p>Jack’s hand unwound itself from you and reached down, and your body jolted towards him as you felt his fingers circle your clit.</p><p>“Want you to cum,” Jack murmured, “wanna make you feel good, babygirl. One more. One more for me, okay?”</p><p>You nodded, letting him work you up with his hands as slowly as he was working you with his hips. Your hands gently gripped his jaw on either side, pulling him to you for you to slot your lips together. Jack’s pace continued, unwavering, and after several minutes of quiet bliss, you felt another orgasm begin to coil within your core.</p><p>“Close,” you murmured against Jack’s lips, “don’t stop.”</p><p>“I won’t, baby,” Jack replied, “I won’t. Go ahead, sweetheart. Cum for me. I’ve got you. I’m here.”</p><p>The effect was nearly instantaneous, and you felt warmth and light flood your senses as you reached another high, breathing out Jack’s name as you did so. It wasn’t as sharp as your previous two orgasms; wasn’t as bright and desperate. Instead, it was soft and gentle, like a blanket of pleasure being pulled over your form.</p><p>Jack’s own orgasm followed not long after, and you felt him still within you as he murmured sighs of your name against your lips as he kissed you through his high. He stayed there, declining to remove himself from you even after he’d come down. You made no move to slip away from him either, more than content to stay connected to him for as long as he wanted.</p><p>“Can…” he began, his tone tinged with uncertainty, “can we stay like this? I don’t wanna move. Wanna stay inside you while we sleep. Doesn’t burn this way.”</p><p>“Yeah,” you said softly with a nod, “we can stay like this.”</p><p>Jack smiled softly at you, pulling you in for a tender kiss before wrapping his arm around you once more to pull you flush to him.</p><p>“Thank you, baby,” he mumbled, sleep already overtaking him, “thank you. Need you close. Always gonna need you.”</p><p>You knew that he’d wake up under the effects of the amorous agent again, though you hoped it wouldn’t be as severe. But for now, you were grateful that the wildfire had been doused down to warm ashes. Finally, you let your eyes close as well, a smile playing on your lips as you responded.</p><p>“I’m here, Jack. I’m here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>